


Time

by HerOwlness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, post-episode AU, season two fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica always seems to run when things get difficult.  Finally, Logan demands to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS:** Goes AU mid-220, after a certain, particular scene  
>  **WORD COUNT:** 2227  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** They're not mine. (sadly) Just borrowing them to attempt to change the final arc of this past week's episode.  
>  **SUMMARY:** Veronica always seems to run when things get difficult. Finally, Logan demands to know why.  
>  **THANK YOU:** To [](http://mrsjamiewitter.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsjamiewitter**](http://mrsjamiewitter.livejournal.com/) for her other-fandom reference assistance, to [](http://onastick.livejournal.com/profile)[**onastick**](http://onastick.livejournal.com/) for beta help and hand-holding (even past her bedtime), and to [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/) for beta help, encouragment, and for (probably) causing my writing to take a turn towards the more cheesy/fluffy. No, it's not pure fluff ... but not nearly as angst-ridden as my usual stuff.  
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** It's been awhile since I wrote something not for a challenge ... or in general. This is my first try at writing VMVO's, so I'd appreciate feedback on that aspect of the fic - as well as anything else you'd like to share. Commenters will be rewarded with naked!Logan chocolates ...  
> 

_**No one ever told me that love would hurt so much  
And pain is so close to pleasure** _

_Breathe in slowly_ , she tells herself as she tries to walk – not run – towards the elevator that stands closed at the end of the hall. Once there, her thumb gently presses the down button, and her eyes narrow as seconds pass without its arrival. Where the hell is the stupid elevator?

She glances anxiously over one shoulder as she jabs the button again, and again. How could she let Logan get under her skin like this? She had to get away from him and fast.

The door to the penthouse swings open behind her, the pulsing beat and chattering voices warning her that someone is likely headed in her direction. It can't be Logan – he wouldn't leave his party, not for her – but she knows she's not in the mood to deal with anyone at this point.

She spies the stairwell out of the corner of her eye, and heads in that direction. Sure, it's twenty-some flights, but the exercise will be good for her. Maybe she'll finally be able to make some sense of the randomness Logan was spouting.

Slipping onto the stairs, she hears the heavy door click shut behind her. She scurries down the staircase, trying to think of anything but the _things_ that had happened – or had almost happened – at that party.

She knew that going to Logan's stupid Alterna-Prom was a bad idea.

With every step she takes, she hears his words echoing through her head.

_Tortured._

_Heartbroken._

_Epic._

_Lives ruined._

_Bloodshed._

Just thinking about each of those words, all of those words, sends her further downward in her emotional tailspin. What was he thinking, spilling his guts to her, on tonight of all nights?

 _Come on, Veronica_ , she chastises herself. _Like you would have been more receptive on any other night?_

She steps out into the underground parking garage. As her footfalls echo through the enclosed space, she hears his voice again.

_Over._

While her life is no doubt easier without Logan, she allows herself to envision – for the first time in a long time – what she might be missing. The constant battles for one – Logan isn't the type of man to happily cave to her every whim. Dealing with the aftermath of his violent tendencies is another – few people are as eager to get into a fistfight as Logan.

But at the same time, if Logan cares for her as much as his impromptu speech seemed to indicate, he probably wouldn't fight her too much on the things that matter most. She supposes that their daily banter is akin to what most couples would consider to be flirting. She insults him; he returns the favor – foreplay, in a way that only the two of them can truly appreciate.

And, if she's truly honest with herself, Logan's willingness to put his own safety on the line for her sake has rescued her from difficult situations more than once. He'd run to save her from Ben without a second thought before they discovered his undercover identity. He also helped her escape the Fitzpatricks at the River Stix – granted, with a gun rather than his fists. And maybe she overreacted a little bit, but he could be such a moron sometimes, and she was afraid that one day he'd end up with a bullet through his head or worse because of that. Then he'd be gone – and out of her life for good. For months, she'd believed that his end was nothing more than an eventuality, given his tendency towards self-destructive behavior. Things seemed to be better now – as far as she knows, anyhow – but she doubts she could ever be certain he wouldn't end up dead because of some stupid prank of his.

It would be easier to not have Logan in her life – less drama, less mess, less uncertainty. But is easier the same as better?

If only she knew.

As she approaches her car, she instinctively reaches for her purse. She just needs to get out of here, so she can think about everything that happened. If Logan meant what he said, maybe they can work through their multitude of issues together. Maybe they could get back to where they once were.

But her purse. It isn't on her shoulder as it should be. She stops short, no more than five feet from her car and turns around slowly, as if her handbag is hidden somewhere in the vicinity. Of course, she doesn't find it. She obviously left it behind in her hurry to get the hell away from the one man who has more power over her – emotionally and sexually – than she could ever admit.

No purse, no keys, no phone. She needs to go home – she can't spend the night here, no matter what Logan's intentions might be – so she has two options. She can either call her father from the hotel lobby and have him pick her up, or she can head back up to Logan's suite and retrieve her purse.

The latter option would likely force her to talk to Logan again – or at least see him slobbering over some 09er slut from across the room – and she doesn't think she can handle either of those possibilities in her current emotional state. Her dad would pick her up – and most likely subject her to an inquisition of some sort. Then again, she may luck out and have him just be pleased that he called her rather than engaging into some of the more … traditional post-prom activities and take her home to the peace and quiet of her lovable pit bull.

Her decision made, she pivots on her heel with every intention of walking the single flight of stairs to the lobby. However, an all-too-familiar voice stops her in her tracks.

"You're always running, Veronica."

Logan. Of course, he wouldn't be able to leave well enough alone for one night.

Unwilling to let him know how much his presence affects her, she snarkily responds, "Haven't we reenacted _Dawson's Creek_ enough for one night?"

He ignores her question and presses onward. "What are you so fucking afraid of?"

Refusing to face him, uncertain that she'd be able to turn away for a second time that night, she mutters under her breath, "I don't have to deal with this," and resumes walking in the direction of the stairwell.

"Look, I know I've screwed up. A lot. But I'm not the only one to blame, Veronica."

Her blood burns at the implication that she is somehow to blame for his dangerous and self-destructive behavior. If anything, it was her support throughout most of that trying summer that kept him from going totally overboard. She shouldn't have to be Logan's keeper, and she doesn't regret her decision to break things off between them.

Most nights, anyway.

She spins to face him, working to keep the building confusion from her face as she responds disdainfully, "If this is your latest seduction tactic, Logan, you may need to find a new breed of bimbo."

"Fuck, Veronica. This isn't about seduction or sex or whatever. This is about you and me. It's about how you always seem to run away when things get too hard."

When he refers to the collective _Them_ , her eyes dart towards the concrete, not wanting to let him read any of the battling emotions in her eyes. He showed earlier that week that he was a master at reading her – no matter how much she may have tried to deny it. If he knew what she was thinking right now though, she wonders if he'd ever let her escape.

She hears him approach her slowly, carefully, and it's not long before his fingers are gently tracing her jawline and guiding her chin upwards to meet her eyes. She ties to dodge his gaze, wanting to look at anything but him. Like that painted advertisement on the far wall or the bright yellow convertible parked a few rows away. She'd look at everything else in the whole damn garage to avoid those chocolate brown eyes.

"Veronica," he begins, his voice only a whisper now, as he repeats his question. "Why do you always have to run?"

At the sound of her name, she finally meets his gaze, feeling vulnerable and exposed as she wonders if he can see the answer to his question shining in her eyes.

"I – I'm afraid."

He blanches at her words and starts as if she'd slapped him. "You're afraid of me?"

"No, not of you. I'm afraid of me … of us," she hurries to explain. "I just … "

Her voice trails off as she realizes she doesn't know how vocalize her thoughts.

He inches closer to her, so close that she can feel his warm breath on her cheek. Their eyes lock, and she is unable to move away as he slowly dips his mouth down to meet hers in a searing kiss that sends jolts of electricity shooting down her spine. His kiss is tinged with the champagne she saw him drinking at the party.

But there's more to his kiss than just that – he tastes of promises and possibilities, of dreams and desires, of a future that just _maybe_ they can reach together.

This doesn't change anything. It _can't_ change anything, she decides – reluctantly separating their lips. He moves his head back but continues to hold her close as she speaks.

"Logan, I – I need to think about this. I need some time."

He nods in agreement and reaches up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His touch is like fire across her sensitive skin, and she remembers just how easy it always was to get caught up in the moment with Logan.

"Can I come by tomorrow morning? For breakfast maybe?" she suggests.

"I'll pencil you in," he teases, bringing back memories of their almost-date from the previous year. Maybe, after school ends, they can work things out and finally share that trip to Catalina Island.

 _You're getting ahead of yourself, Veronica Mars_ , she chastises herself, knowing that she shouldn't let herself be swept away so easily by a simple kiss. Just because she and Logan share such electric chemistry does not mean that they should give their relationship another try, right?

Oh, if she only knew.

He lays a soft open-mouthed kiss to her forehead, forcing her to resist the urge to ravish him right there in the parking garage. Yeah, that would really do wonders for her reputation.

No. Time. She needs time – to think about all of this, to be certain that this is what she really wants.

When Logan steps away from her, she feels cold. Yes, cold, in the southern California springtime. More specifically, she feels his absence, causing her to wonder yet again if she really wants to spend any more time away from the man that she adores so much.

Time. She needs time.

"Your coach is ready, milady," he says a moment later, breaking the spell of her inner debate. She looks over to see him standing beside her car – the door now open – and bowing to her, almost like a chauffer.

It makes for a strange picture – Logan with his disheveled hair and far from impeccable formal wear playing the part of a servant who should almost never be found out of uniform.

 _Out of uniform?_ Veronica's mind repeats as her imagination conjures up images of a very naked Logan.

Great. At this rate, she's never going to get out of here.

She approaches the car, and Logan holds her purse in one hand and her keys in the other.

"I followed you because I thought you might need these," he says by means of explanation. She raises her eyebrows disbelievingly, and he adds, "And because we had unfinished business to discuss."

He ushers her into the driver's seat and smiles widely at her as he says, "Until tomorrow, Veronica Mars," and swings the door shut.

He backs away as she starts the ignition and shifts the car into reverse. She checks her rearview mirror and sees him, grinning like the idiot he is. She motions for him to move further back, and he nods, mouthing what looks like "I love you" as he does so.

A brilliant smile stretches across her features at that moment – both in response to the words he probably said and to the way he told her. She's not in the right frame of mind to deal with that or respond to him right now. She doesn't want to say things that she'll regret later, and she can't be sure how she would have reacted if he had explicitly told her that a few moments ago.

But now, with him mouthing the words to her, she can pretend she didn't see it or maybe even make-believe that he said something different. "I love shoes," maybe. She doesn't know, but there has to be some other alternative.

She still needs to sleep on this, on everything that just happened, so that she can ensure that she makes the right decision for her, for him, and for them.

But at the same time, as she pulls out of the parking lot and onto the quiet street, she can't help but give in to her impulses and say, "I love you too, Logan Echolls."

 _ **There’s so much left unspoken  
And all I can do is surrender  
To the moment, just surrender**_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> First, the lyrics from "One Year of Love" by Queen. One of the few songs I know of that covers both ends of the emotional spectrum, to mirror the fic, of course.
> 
> Second, this is my (very unofficial) attempt at a Cheesy Lovesong, for [](http://cheesy-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**cheesy_love**](http://cheesy-love.livejournal.com/). No, I didn't enter (for a number of reasons), but this is a cheesy fic and it's arguably following the lines of a lovesong ... I just feel a bit left out now, with everyone and their half-sister's alpaca posting Cheesy Lovesong fics today.
> 
> Third, thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this piece, and I'd love to hear your thoughts, if you can spare a moment to share them.
> 
> Thanks again! (And, no! In this reality, Kendall clearly will not be at Logan's place when Veronica goes over the next morning for breakfast ... and possibly so much more! ;-)


End file.
